


Mr. Prince Revealed

by Stormlight8



Category: One Piece
Genre: And while Luffy technically beat Crocodile, Gen, I don't think Crocodile ever met Sanji, I think he'd be more miffed about Sanji, because Sanji fooled him, inspired by a tumblr post, more than once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight8/pseuds/Stormlight8
Summary: Black Leg Sanji, an enigma to many; a ladies man to all the women on the ocean, a deadly foe to the marines, a skilled cook to the Straw Hat pirates - but to Crocodile?  Sanji was a menace.  Having evaded Baroque Works, the man was practically a cryptid.  Sanji existed, but no one had ever actually seen his face.  Crocodile even attributed his arrest to not just Straw Hat, but to Black Leg himself.  Imagine his surprise when he hears the voice of the ever elusive Mr. Prince in the market.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Mr. Prince Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мистер Принц](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846041) by [EvilCatW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW)



Wisps of smoke drifted through the air as he surveyed the market area. His thick coat hung on his shoulders. A cool breeze wafted through the stalls; his partner didn't say a word. 

They had only stopped in the little town for some provisions, having been making their way through the New World. He couldn't build a new military if he was stuck in Paradise, after all.

His coat pockets hung with the weight of the items he acquired while walking through, most of them stolen. Why waste money, a valuable asset, when things could so easily be taken?

He was above it.

_An old habit not forgotten._

Since he had broken out of Impel Down, his only focus had been to rebuild what he once had. There were all sort of lowlife that would flock to him. Shame on Mr. 3 - having the gall to survive the Bananawani, then joining up with that clown, a clown that had miraculously succeeded in charming every single prison escapee. _How could such an idiot -_

Crocodile narrowed his eyes. He would have twice the amount of men, with more strength and power than any standing army - more than the idiot clown, more than the marines, more than Whitebeard himself. He would have it.

"I have the rest of the groceries," Mr. 1 said, a bag of items hanging in his hand.

Crocodile gave no indication that he heard the man, but he knew Mr. 1 didn't mind. Silence was fine to a man who lived only to be loyal.

He gave one last surveying look to the small market. People milled about and children - he grimaced - ran around the stalls. 

"We've all we need here," Crocodile said.

That's when he heard the voices, and he fought back a sneer.

"-like hell! I buy my own ingredients!"

"Sanji-boy, it's my recipe....I might let you buy your own ingredients, though."

".....Really?"

"OR NOT!"

Crocodile had to repress a long suffering sigh, Mr. 1's eyes on him - it was an unfortunate coincidence to run into the one person he never wanted to see on such a small and unimportant island. Then he stilled.

That voice.

The only person that had that voice was someone he had never actually seen before. The man that had dared to make a mockery of him, and his organization he had spent years working on from the ground up.

Mr. Prince.

He rested his cigar in the corner of his mouth. "....A change of plans, Mr. 1."

Mr. 1 nodded, silence - but acceptance - greeting Crocodile. 

Crocodile strode in the direction of the two arguing voices - he didn't hurry, because no one could make him hurry if he didn't want to. But he walked slowly, and purposefully. And while he found the cool breeze irksome (he preferred hot weather) Crocodile had to admit that it created quite the ominous tone as it slightly blew his coat back.

Then he let himself dissipate, little pieces of sand drifting through the air until he was gone. Traveling like so had been at first odd, but very practical, and very useful for dramatic entrances.

His sand particles swirled together unnoticed and he reformed in the street's opening. He could feel Ivankov's amusement but elected to ignore it. "Which of you," he began, voice low. "Is Mr. Prince."

The street became quiet, vendors retreating into their stalls, customers making themselves scarce. All except Ivankov, his retainers, and.....a blond man with a very strange eyebrow.

"Fancy seeing you here," Ivankov smirked at him, and he felt Mr. 1 arrive behind him. "What's this about a prince, Crocodile? Where you looking for....me? Because I'd absolutely love to tell you that I'm a _queen._ " 

"Damn straight!" someone from the crowd called out.

His mouth twitched. He'd hoped never to see the man again, but alas. There he was. "I know he is he-"

"Yeah, that's me," the blond man with the curly brow spoke up. He'd been staring at Crocodile the entire time, the curly brow furrowed. Crocodile had paid no mind to it, but now.....

That voice was it - the voice of Mr. Prince's.

"You."

Crocodile moved quickly, reforming directly in front of the man, sand surging towards the man. He man's eye widened, and Crocodile smirked. The Straw Hat brat was irksome, but he was too idiotic to truly make a mockery of him - unlike this man.

"Do it now, Sanji-boy!"

The wave of sand crashed over 'Sanji' in an instant, his coat flaring back with the energy of the assault. Yet he looked upward and narrowed his eyes. Impossibly, the man stood in the air, completely unharmed. His hands were tucked in his suit pockets and grinned down at Crocodile.

"Huh, I actually pulled it off. But what's an old geezer like you doing out here?" The man blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Luffy beat you up already, and if you don't mind, I'm trying to shop for ingredients."

"I don't care what a rookie like you -" Crocodile was interrupted yet again, and an eyebrow twitched.

"Sanji-boy, see! I told you training with me would raise your level of skill to perfection, did I not?" Ivankov exclaimed, hands proudly on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji waved off Ivankov's praises. "I still think we should buy the ingredients I picked out."

"Oh, please, Sanji-boy. Perhaps if you beat me - if, because I am a queen and queens slay - then I might let you pick out the ingredients. You do want the recipe, do you not?"

"Of course I do!" Sanji shouted from his position in the air. "I wouldn't be wasting time here if it weren't for that!"

"Sure, Sanji-boy," Ivankov hummed. "Or not!"

Crocodile stared at Sanji with lidded eyes. "Your Sky Walk will not help you, boy. You are a rookie, just like your captain -"

"Who beat your ass, yeah." Sanji said, glancing down at Crocodile. 

Suddenly, something swatted his head, and he stopped himself from reacting. Something also swatted Sanji's head, and he crashed onto the dirt road. If it were anyone else, he would've drained them dry. But he didn't want to risk confrontation with Ivankov, the perpetrator - that would be too bothersome to invest his time and energy in.

"His Sky Walk might not be able to help him, but I sure am!" Ivankov winked. "Now, Crocodile, what's with that attitude?"

He frowned. Dealing with Ivankov was not something he wanted to have on the agenda, but there he was. Crocodile looked back at Sanji, who was dusting himself off and glaring at Ivankov. "You look nothing like your Wanted Poster."

That glare was directed at himself. "What's it to you, huh?"

"It's a ridiculous picture."

"Hey, if you want to fight -"

"Enough fighting already!" Ivankov intervened. "The air is making my hair frizz up, and we came here to collect ingredients for a recipe that won't cook itself. Now, I'd like to say that it's been nice to see you, so let's do it again next time - or not!"

Crocodile dipped his head, then swiftly turned on his heel. He heard Sanji mutter some insult, but he paid no mind to it. Temper cooled, he wanted nothing more to do with the blond, or with Ivankov.

Besides, Crocodile was sure he'd be seeing the cook again, along with the man's captain, in the New World.  
  



End file.
